


Grandpa

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Family, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Steggy - Freeform, Super Soldier Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Grandpa

Clint opened his eyes. He knew he had got shot. He looked at his side expecting to find his girlfriend Natasha but instead found Steve Rogers aka Captain America and also secretly his grandfather, though he didn't know that.

Steve asked, " How are you feeling ? "

Clint said, " Fine healing properly. Where's Nat ? "

Steve said, " She just went to get coffee. I wanted to ask you something."

Clint looked at Steve and from his expression deduced Steve had found out.

Clint asked, " You know. Fury must have told you."

Steve said, " Yeah, I was surprised."

Clint said, " I know this a shock. I was shocked too when Nana told me. My mother knew you were her real dad."

Steve said, " I never expected this. I missed out so much. How is my daughter ? "

Clint was silent and the said, " Steve she died 21 years ago when I was 10. My father wasn't a good man. Abused me and my brother. Mom tried to stop him but he used to beat her up too. They both died in an accident. My brother is alive. Works as a security consultant. I inherited you serum."

Steve was angry, " Good thing the man is dead, otherwise I would have killed him."

Clint said, " I can take you to meet Nana. She has Alzheimer but she remembers you."

Steve said, " That would be nice."

Clint said, " I can actually call you grandpa now."

Steve chuckled. He was happy that he had found a family a and was going to meet the love of his life.

"We'll go as soon as I'm out." said Clint.

"Sure." said Steve.

"Nana would be happy to see you. Sometimes she calls me Steve." said Clint.

"I would love to see her too. I have missed her." said Steve.

Clint nodded.

He finally met his grandpa.


End file.
